The project is designed to evaluate the impact of pregnancy on the health of HIV-infected women, the mechanisms and timing of vertical HIV transmission, rates of maternal-infant transmission (overall and among different sub-populations of atrisk pregnant women), as well as understanding co-factors related to HIV transmission. The WITS program is now into its third funding cycle and extremely important data have been published in peer-reviewed literature and will be published.